Chương 1/Cốt truyện
Tóm tắt Kohaku gọi Seimei, nhưng anh lại đang phân tâm. Kohaku tự hỏi sao Seimei lại lơ đãng thế, chẳng lẽ lại do chứng mất trí nhớ nữa à? Seimei giải thích rằng anh ta đang suy nghĩ về một người mất trí nhớ mà gần đây anh phải chăm sóc là Kagura. Kohaku nghĩ rằng cô bé không phải là người thường và không ai có thể biết được cô đang nghĩ gì. Kagura đến tìm Seimei, đột nhiên một vị khách xuất hiện. Đó là Inugami, đến để trả thù Seimei. Họ đấu với nhau trước khi người Âm Dương Sư có thể hiểu được chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Seimei thắng. Nguồn gốc sự việc（事情原委） Kohaku thắc mắc về tình trạng của Seimei. Seimei thừa nhận rằng Inugami khá mạnh mẽ, vì sức mạnh của anh đã được tăng cường sau khi bị oán khí ảnh hưởng. Inugami, trước sự ngạc nhiên của mọi người, tiến lên tấn công Seimei, nhưng bị Kagura chặn lại. Kohaku ngạc nhiên trước ma thuật của Kagura, nhưng Seimei ngăn cô lại trước khi cô giết Inugami. Kagura ngã, nhưng cô ấy khẳng định với Seimei rằng cô ấy sẽ sớm hồi phục. Kohaku luận về tốc độ hồi phục cực nhanh của cô gái, nhưng ngay cả Kagura cũng không biết tại sao lại thế. Inugami tỉnh dậy, và Kagura đề nghị làm rõ tình hình. Inugami nói với họ rằng chỉ cần giết anh ta, và bày tỏ sự hối hận khi không thể trả thù cho "Suzume". Seimei lặp lại rằng anh không hề biết chuyện gì xảy ra. Inugami chế giễu, kể lại câu chuyện của mình, cáo buộc Kohaku ăn "Suzume", và Seimei đã ra lệnh cho con thú làm điều đó. Họ thảo luận về điều này, Kagura lập kế hoạch giúp Kohaku không bị nghi ngờ nữa, muốn đi nơi Suzume chết. Inugami vẫn tin rằng Seimei có tội, nhưng Seimei thề không làm điều đó với danh dự của một âm dương sư Shinra Bansho. Inugami dẫn đường khi Kagura tiết lộ kế hoạch "nói chuyện" với người chết. Điều tra khu rừng （森林调查） All arrive at the location of Suzume's death. Seimei plans to search for clues, but Kagura warns him of potential monsters lurking about just as one appears to attack. After the fight, Kagura suggests to search for remnants of Suzume, so Seimei uses his spirit sight and sees a sleeping bakeneko, it is Kyumeineko. Inugami and Kyumeineko trade insults. As they ignore her, the group notices "Suzume's'" feather on the ground, and Kagura begins a ritual to summon him. Meanwhile, Seimei stops using his spirit sight and wonders about the relationship between Suzume and Inugami. Inugami explains that he was once a violent dog, but Suzume taught him about trust. To repay him, Inugami began cultivating and performing good deeds to achieve transcendence. Kagura finishes reibai and Suzume is summoned. They ask him who killed him, but Suzume recounts that it was someone that looks like Kohaku... but meowed. Kyumeineko confesses to eating Suzume, and plans to eat everyone to destroy the evidence. A fight ensues. Qua một lát sau （告一段落） Kyumeineko is defeated. Inugami and Suzume trade words and prepare to part. Seimei has a solution by turning Suzume into Inugami's guardian spirit. Inugami is overcome by joy. Kohaku is also absolved of guilt. To thank Seimei, Inugami offers to be Seimei's shikigami. On the way back, Inugami mentions that he believe Kohaku had eaten Suzume since someone told him. Later, Kyumeineko revives, declaring that for a cat with nine lives, losing one is no issue, but she will get her revenge on Seimei, as she is watched from the shadows. The unknown figure comments on her uselessness and proceeds to the next step of the plan...